


I Found You

by giraffesarebetterthanyou



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, just the same amount of violence as in the game, nothing too intense, sams a tough baby boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29224026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giraffesarebetterthanyou/pseuds/giraffesarebetterthanyou
Summary: In a world where soulmates names are written in ink on a persons skin, Mika has to wonder... do demons have soulmates?
Relationships: Mika Anderson/Sam Anderson | Aomaris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	I Found You

**Author's Note:**

> So this takes place after the rooftop kiss in the canon story. I also took some creative liberties with some scenes. This was 100000% just wish fulfillment garbage so like rad if you enjoy it too. If you didn’t that’s okay, cause I wrote this to fulfill some self-interest-y garbage anyway.  
> Also the generic soulmate AU or whatever… Hope you like it <3

“Hey, wait a minute.” Sam said, stopping her before she left for school.

Mika sighed heavily before turning around to face him.

She felt guilty really, and that’s why she was trying to avoid Sam. They had kissed and it felt wonderful! Like everything in the world was placed perfectly. Her world felt like it started to move again, since her grandpa died. But it was wrong, in so many ways. Mika had a soulmate, and it wasn’t Sam. Her upper arm didn’t read Sam. It was another name. She’s waited so long for her soulmate, and now she felt so guilty. It wasn’t fair to Sam either. 

“You’ve been avoiding me… is, did I do something?” Sam asked, his hand reaching back to rub his neck. 

Mika’s eyes widened, “I, no, Sam you didn’t… I did.” She shuffled in place looking down. 

“I…I have a soulmate Sam, and it’s not you. It’s not fair to you  _ or  _ them.” 

Sam was silent. Mika looked up to see his face in confusion before it hardened. 

“I understand.” He said, but she didn’t know if he did, being a demon. “I want to tell you my name.”

That threw her off. 

His eyes widened in realization, “I mean, my  _ true  _ name isn’t Sam... I want you to know my real name if something happens.”

Mika nodded, but she was still confused.

Sam leaned in and whispered in her ear, “My name is Aomaris.”

Mika dropped her bag and her hands flew up to her face to cover her mouth. 

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Sam asked her, holding her shoulders.

“I… Sam, it’s  _ you _ .” Sam stared at her in confusion. 

Mika wriggled out of his grip and threw her sleeve down to reveal her soulmark on her upper arm. It read Aomaris in black ink. Sam couldn’t read, but he could guess what was happening.

“Sam it’s your name, your  _ real  _ name.” She could almost cry, mainly from relief. “It’s you, you’re my soulmate.”

Sam was taken aback. His name, his true name, was printed on her skin. Demons didn’t have soulmates, that’s not how it worked in the Absyal Plains. Humans and half demons sure, but not demons. Especially not demons who were half brute like he was.

Sam suddenly remembered the weird ink he had once they glamoured themselves as humans. It was probably hidden under his incubus marks. He had hid it from his brothers, it was easy enough. It was on his hip bone. He couldn’t read though, so who knows what it said. Now it makes sense though, as Mika showed her arm to him. He reached down, sliding his pants just far enough for the ink to show. 

“It’s my name.” She whispered. “Sam, it’s my name.” She repeated staring at his hip bone.

He readjusted his pants again and wrapped Mika into a tight embrace. Her wet face pressed against his neck.

“I’m so glad it’s you.” She whispered. 

Sam froze in shock. All he could think was,  _ ‘I don’t deserve this.’  _ He didn’t know much about soulmarks, nor did he think he’d ever have one. Much less with Mika. Mika who was kind, brave, and daring. Unlike his brash, loud, and angry nature. He didn’t deserve this, he didn’t deserve her. But he selfishly wanted it. 

His grip around her tightened, he put his face in her hair. “I’m glad too.” He responded.

“I gotta go to school, but we can talk when I get home.” Sam only nodded in reply and watched her grab her things and quickly run outside to her friends loudly honking at her to hurry up.

…

“I’ll see you guys later, my dad said he was going to pick me up.” Mika waved her two friends off before walking outside the school to wait. And wait. And wait. It was over an hour before she decided to call her dad and ask where he was. When she pulled her phone out though, she was grabbed from behind, a hand covering her mouth and many more grabbing at her arms and legs.

“HEY! Don’t dirty up Malix’s prey!”

Mika turned her head to see the she-devil from her party. Devils. 

“You’re coming with me Miss Anderson.” She spoke once more.

Before she could do anything else she was blindfolded. Her limbs were tied up and she was carried into a vehicle. She was being kidnapped. After a while she stopped wondering where she was going. After that she was finally placed somewhere and her blindfold cut off. Malix stood before her smirking down at her.

“Nicely done, hahaha! I’m sure those little shits will come running to find you when they realize you didn’t return to your precious little mansion. They’ll search everywhere for you!” Malix walked over and set the barrel of his gun in between her eyes. 

“Looks like outside your home you aren’t safe. No incubi boy toys to help you either.” He tsked at her. “It’ll be so funny when they find your dead body instead.”

The devils around her chattered and laughed, mocking her. 

“Such a shame really. You won’t put up much of a fight.” Mika stared into his eyes and gave him the coldest glare. She ducked her head down and took her arms, while still in binds, and struck hard at Malix’s legs causing him to topple over. 

Mika struggled to sit herself back up. While she was down Malix kicked her swiftly in the ribs. She rolled over to face him and sit up. He kicked her again. 

She turned to face him on the ground and she spit out at his feet.    
“Let. Me. Go.” She held her ground with a firm glare.

She could hear a few devils giggling amid silence. Malix turned to them giving them a quick glare before returning his attention to her. 

“Mouthy brat.” He delivered another kick to her face this time. Mika gasped and rolled a few feet away. Blood was filling her mouth. He picked her up, held her face in front of his.

“Feisty, I’d like that in a woman. In fact, it looks even better on a dead woman.” 

Mika shook her head, trying to catch her breath and break from his grasp. She couldn’t breathe. She took a few large gulps of air before looking Malix in his eyes. She threw her whole weight forward and head butted him away from her. 

He landed hard on his back but was quick to get up. As he was encroaching upon her she called out for Sam.

“A…Aomaris.” She whispered trying to bring herself back up from the ground. 

A bright light filled the room, blinding everyone. Some of the devils screamed in shock and tried to cover themselves. When the light vanished, there stood Sam, in front of her staring down at her beaten form. His face twisted into one of a rage beyond compare.

“Sam…” she whispered, trying to catch her breath and spit the blood from her mouth.

“Don’t worry. I gotcha.” He reassured her firmly and leaned down to help her up. 

Malix chimed from behind him, “Oh called the muscles in! I’ll gladly kick your ass now!” Sam ignored Malix’s goad to instead focus on Mika. 

“Are you alright?” he asked her quietly.

“I think, bruised, but alright.” She replied as Sam helped her sit up.

Suddenly a fist was crashing into Sam’s face.    
“I don’t like to be ignored.” Malix said smugly. Before he could retract his fist, Sam grabbed him by the arm and threw him at the wall of the warehouse. The force left a Malix sized dent in the wall.

“I don’t like damn devils thinking they can hurt someone I care about!” Sam relayed back to Malix cracking his neck in the process. 

“Ohohohoho. Did I play with your toy too roughly, Sam?” 

Sam's speed had him up in Malix’s face in an instant, giving a swift punch to Malix’s face, pushing him back further into the wall. 

“Don’t. Call. Her. That.” Sam growled, his voice changing. It sent shivers up Mika’s spine. He sounded…. Well he sounded demonic. It’s just Mika had never heard it before.

Sam started driving punch after punch into Malix’s stomach. After the third, Malix grabbed Sam’s hand and flung him off. Before Sam could get up, Malix was on top of him kicking him in the ribs. Sam grabbed Malix’s ankle and flung him down onto his back. Sam got on top of him and went to throw another punch, but Malix pulled out his gun.

“I’ll end this incubus!” Malix held the barrel up to Sam’s face.

Sam’s body was surrounded by green and black, the energy shook the room. Malix even looked frightened. Malix released the trigger and shot at Sam. It never went off though. Sam let out an almost feral roar as he bit the gun in half.

“What the hell?” Malix screamed.

The swirling force surrounding Sam grew. “Not so tough now without your little gun.” His voice was still distorted. 

Before Mika could see anymore, hands covered her eyes. She panicked for a second before she heard Damien’s voice.

“Don’t worry it’s just me.” He softly told her. 

Mika visibly relaxed, but why was he covering her eyes? 

“So you don’t see; his glamor broke.” Damien responded to her inner question. Mind reading, she forgot. That didn’t stop her from wanting to know what Sam looked like though.

“A demon. We look like demons.” Damien responded once more.

“Not helpful.” Mika finally spoke.

“Sorry.” Damien apologized.

What broke the two from their mini conversation was the sickening punch they heard. Something was definitely broken. Punches and grunts were heard for a bit until James’ voice broke through.

“That’s ENOUGH Sam!” Mika still couldn’t see anything.

A heavy sigh was heard. “You’ve lost your glamor spell.” Erik, that was Erik.

Heavy panting followed and then, “Shut. Up.”

Sam. His voice was still distorted and odd.

“Here, drink this.” Matthew chimed in. 

Mika heard a bottle open and shortly after her vision returned. 

“Let me untie you.” Damien spoke up.

“…Thanks.” She replied quietly. 

The devils were gone. The only evidence being a tarp draped over what Mika assumed to be Malix’s body. The head was sunken and the tarp covered in blood. 

“We have to go.” James stated.

Mika turned to look at the boys, Sam avoiding her gaze. 

“Can you walk?” Damien asked her.

Mika, in mild shock just nodded yes, taking two steps forward on shaky legs before clutching her ribs in pain.

“No you can’t.” Damien replied before crouching in front of her. “I’ll carry you, piggy back.” He turned and smiled at her warmly. She nodded, flushing slightly in embarrassment. She didn’t want to be carried. She also knew that she was just shaking like a leaf.

Mika loosely put her hands over Damien’s shoulders as he grabbed her legs firmly. Standing with Mika on his back.

…

Once back at the house Damien put her down in the doorway. The boys all stood around the foyer with her, in an awkward silence. 

“Should we leave in the morning?” Damien asked. Mika visibly stiffened.

“Yes, we were only staying here until Malix was defeated. If you’d like we’ll be gone in the morning Miss.” James added in a soft tone.

Silence fell over them all. Mika didn’t want them to leave, she didn’t want Sam to leave. Not after finding her soulmate. But what if he didn’t feel the same way? She didn’t want Sam to feel obligated to stay with her. Is it normal for demons to have soulmates? They didn’t discuss soulmates before or her soulmark. Or if they had any. She just assumed they didn’t. As her head spun with choices, Sam spoke up.

“If-if it’s okay with you, could we stay here?” Sam asked. 

Mika’s face broke into a smile. “I really want you guys to stay!” she covered her eyes with her hands as she started to choke out a sob from the multiple events of the day flooding through her. 

“These are happy tears…right?” Matthew asked sweetly.

“Yes, yes!” She wiped at her face smiling at the boys.

“Well then!” James spoke up. “You should probably go to bed miss, it’s been a long day for you.”

The boys nodded in agreement before all going their separate ways. Except Sam, who stayed behind.

“I-” he started but paused, “I’m sorry about the warehouse and Malix.” He said avoiding eye contact.

“Sam.” Mika grabbed his face to make him look at her, “You have nothing to be sorry about. You saved me.” She told him.

“I lost my glamor, I lost control.” He responded, clearly baffled by her response.

“Sam, do you honestly think I care? Malix kidnapped me, beat me, and threatened to kill me. Sam you saved me.” 

Sam stared at Mika for a long time. Before he chuckled and shook his head.

“Come on Doofus, time for you to go to bed.” 

She nodded and let Sam walk her to her room. 


End file.
